Bogeyman
The Bogeyman is one of the monsters roaming Silent Hill. It appears a large man about seven to eight feet tall clad in a raincoat and a gas mask, armed with a massive improvised hammer. Murphy Pendleton first encounters the Bogeyman in the Centennial Building Otherworld when it attacked and killed a child before turning onto Murphy. Murphy then goes through another "Otherworld" sequence, confronting and fighting the Bogeyman at one point, hitting him with thrown bricks while evading his shockwave attacks. After the Otherworld sequence, Murphy comes out in the St. Maria's morgue, where he is shown the "body" of his dead son, Charlie. Instead of Charlie, the Bogeyman is lying on the gurney, and then comes to life and attacks Murphy, causing him to go into a second "Otherworld" identical to Murphy's old house. Murphy hears Charlie crying for help, only to be faced by the Bogeyman. Murphy fights the Bogeyman and incapacitates him before killing the Bogeyman with his own hammer. After the fight, Murphy is returned to the morgue, where he sees the Bogeyman's gas mask is missing, and the face switches from his own to that of Patrick Napier, the man who killed Charlie. Murphy then has a vision Charlie, who tells Murphy not the blame himself for his death. Murphy never encounters the Bogeyman again, however, Ann Cunningham, a police officer chasing after Murphy, sees Murphy as the Bogeyman, and the player must fight Ann as the Bogeyman, whether they allow Ann to kill them, kill Ann, or spare her life influence the ending of the game. Battle vs. Pyramid Head (by SPARTAN 119) The grinding sound of a large blade being dragged along the ground was heard in Silent Hill's infamous Otherworld, this time manifesting itself as a prison-like dungeon. Pyramid Head walked into the next room, a large, dark underground chamber with bars blocking off one end, and blank concrete walls, like an oversized prison cell, with smaller metal cages and implements of torture hanging from the walls, which were stained with blood. On the other side of the chamber stood a figure clad in a black raincoat and gas mask, armed with a large hammer that appeared to have a cinder block as a head. The Bogeyman brought down the hammer, and sent a destructive shockwave towards Pyramid Head creating a fissure in the ground as it went, causing him to recoil as shockwave hit him. Furiously, Pyramid Head advanced forward, but was slowed by the weigh of his Great Knife- truly more of a two-handed sword. The Bogeyman launched another shockwave attack, again slowing down, but causing significant damage to Pyramid Head. Frustrated with his lack of success with the ranged attack, The Bogeyman went in for the close range kill, swinging his hammer in a great horizontal arc that connected with Pyramid Head, knocking him backwards, and in the process, causing him to drop the Great Knife, sending it sliding across the room. The Bogeyman raised his hammer to finish off Pyramid Head, but unencumbered by the weight of the Great Knife, Pyramid Head evaded the attack and ran to the side of the room, grabbing a spear from the rack on the wall. Armed with the lighter weapon, Pyramid Head advanced faster than before, dodging a vertical strike from the Bogeyman and running his spear right through him. The Bogeyman was badly wounded, but not quite dead. Pyramid Head moved in and prepared to finish the job with his sharp tongue like appendage. But it was not over for the Bogeyman. He caught the appendage in his hand and literally snapped it off, causing Pyramid Head to roar in pain. The Bogeyman responded by kicking Pyramid Head on his back and retrieving his hammer. It looked like Pyramid Head was finished... But he had landed next to his Great Knife. Pyramid Head seized the large sword as the Bogeyman prepared to bring his hammer down, however, he was interrupted by the Great Knife literally thrusting through his chest. Pyramid Head got up as The Bogeyman fell to his knees. Pyramid Head pulled the Great Knife out of the Bogeyman and brought it down in a vertical strike, splitting the Bogeyman's head in half and going halfway through his torso in a spray of blood. The mangled remains of the Bogeyman fell to the floor. WINNER: Pyramid Head Expert's Opinion Pyramid Head won this match because of his superior weapons, as well as a possible psychological effect he has, even on monsters. His metal pyramidial helmet also make him less vulnerable to downward attacks. Original battle, weapons, and votes available here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Modern Warriors